On les enterrera tous !
by Zephineange
Summary: Ce n'est pas de gaieté de coeur que Harry place Albus Dumbledore dans une maison de retraite. Cela dit, même s'il ne le sait pas, il n'a jamais vraiment eu le choix... En Avent toutes ! (partie XVII)


**On les enterrera tous !**

**Note de l'auteur :** Depuis le temps que je voulais écrire sur ce couple, j'ai enfin trouvé une idée qui collait ! J'espère que ça vous fera rire... ^^

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi sauf la maison des "Toujours verts".

**Remerciements :** Merci à fidjet et Aelis, pour leur soutien sans faille.

**Pairing :** Dumbledore/Grindelwald

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Tenez monsieur Potter, signez ici s'il vous plaît. »

Harry prit le formulaire que lui tendait la secrétaire et le parcourut rapidement du regard. Après avoir vérifié qu'il ne contenait pas d'ambiguïté, les maisons de retraite pouvaient être les pires des charognards, il apposa sa signature et tendit le papier avec un petit sourire.

Ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur qu'il avait décidé de placer Albus Dumbledore, l'homme qu'il considérait comme son mentor, dans cette maison de retraite, même si elle avait l'air très chaleureuse. Mais depuis la fin de la guerre, le vieil homme semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à vivre tout seul. Les personnes qui venaient le voir le trouvaient parfois en pyjama au milieu de la journée, il avait des difficultés à effectuer certaines tâches pourtant simples et surtout, sa mémoire commençait à lui faire défaut. Le jour où l'ancien directeur l'avait appelé Tom et lui avait tendu un insigne de préfet en chef, Harry avait décidé que ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Un jour, l'homme allait finir par se blesser ou bien allait juste oublier de se nourrir, et ce serait trop tard.

Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, Alberforth refusant de prendre son frère en charge, mais ça n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il ait quelques scrupules. Qui aurait cru que le grand Dumbledore finirait ses jours dans une maison de retraite portant le doux nom des ''Toujours verts'' ? Voldemort devait se tordre les côtes de rire depuis le fin fond des Enfers.

Harry fit un nouveau sourire à la secrétaire qui lui donna le numéro de chambre du vieil homme. Il la salua d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la salle commune, passage obligé pour accéder au reste des pièces. La-dite salle ressemblait beaucoup à l'idée que se faisait Harry d'un fumoir dans les vieux clubs pour gentlemen anglais, avec ses murs en bois sombres, sa grande cheminée et ses étagères chargées de vieux livres. Quelques personnes s'y trouvaient, certaines jouaient aux échecs, d'autres écoutaient la radio et d'autres discutaient simplement. Aux yeux de Harry, ils ne semblaient pas vraiment différents des sorciers qu'il croisait sur le Chemin de Traverse, ce qui le rassura un peu. Il était content que la maison de retraite ne soit pas trop glauque, c'était ce qui l'avait attiré dans la plaquette qu'il avait trouvée un jour dans les prospectus qu'il recevait. Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas une impression trompeuse.

Il allait sortir de l'autre côté de la pièce, lorsqu'il sentit un regard insistant se poser sur son dos. Il se retourna lentement et vit dans le coin de la pièce un homme, assis royalement dans un fauteuil, le regarder fixement. Il avait l'air assez âgé, Harry n'aurait su dire à quel point exactement, mais il semblait l'être à peu près autant que Dumbledore. Il était habillé d'une robe sombre, avait les cheveux parfaitement coiffés et une moustache taillée élégamment. Rien ne laissait présager qu'il avait sa place dans une maison de retraite, sauf peut-être la canne qui était appuyée sur un des côtés du fauteuil. Le regard de l'homme ne l'avait pas lâché, et plus le temps passait, plus il lui semblait qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Mais où ? Dédaignant l'idée d'un mouvement de tête, Harry se détourna et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de Dumbledore.

Dans son dos, l'étrange individu esquissa un sourire.

o0o

Albus était content. Assis dans sa nouvelle chambre qu'il n'occuperait, si tout se passait bien, pas pour longtemps, il caressait distraitement Fumseck en repensant à son ingénieux plan. Et dire qu'il lui avait fallu plus de cinq ans pour le mettre à bien... Tout avait été pensé dans les moindres détails, même le prospectus pour la maison de retraite placé subtilement dans le courrier des Potter.

Et il s'était même découvert quelques talents de comédien qu'ils ne pensaient pas si développés. Qui aurait cru qu'il pouvait si habilement jouer le vieux fou ? Il émit un léger rire, la tête de ce pauvre Harry quand il l'avait appelé Tom... Il s'était décomposé à vue d'oeil. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il lui présente un jour des excuses, ça n'avait quand même pas été très fair play. D'autant que le pauvre garçon avait vraiment l'air désolé de le laisser là. Bah ! Il finirait bien par s'en remettre.

Il était maintenant temps de passer à la phase deux de son plan.

Albus se leva tranquillement de son siège et sortit de sa chambre. Harry devait être parti depuis longtemps maintenant, il ne risquait plus de le croiser dans le couloir. Il se rendit dans la salle commune où il repéra tout de suite la personne qu'il souhait retrouver. Souriant, il alla s'asseoir dans le coin entre la cheminée et la porte fenêtre.

« Gellert, mon vieil ami, dit-il en s'adressant à l'homme qui se trouvait déjà là.

- Albus, tu en as mis le temps, répondit celui-ci en souriant également, je croyais que nous avions dit trois mois, pas six ?

- _Tu_ avais dis trois mois alors que je t'avais explicitement précisé que connaissant Harry, je risquais de mettre plus de temps.

- C'est le garçon qui est passé tout à l'heure ? Avec les lunettes ridicules ? demanda Grindelwald en lissant sa moustache, l'air pensif.

- Sans doute, répondit Dumbledore en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans son fauteuil.

- Je lui ai trouvé l'air parfaitement idiot, il m'a fixé pendant cinq minutes et il n'a même pas réussi à me remettre. Tu devrais mieux t'entourer Albus, je l'ai toujours dit.

- Ce n'est certes pas une flèche, mais c'est un gentil garçon, tempéra Albus. La dernière fois qu'il t'a vu, tu n'étais pas dans le même état. Et tu n'avais pas de moustache. Sans oublier qu'il m'a amené ici, exactement comme je l'avais prévu.

- Avec trois mois de retard, grommela Gellert. Enfin, j'ai eu l'occasion de me familiariser avec les lieux au moins. Et je peux te dire qu'à mon avis, on va bien s'amuser, ajouta-t-il d'un air conspirateur en se penchant vers son ami.

- Là, nous abordons la partie intéressante, murmura Albus en se penchant à son tour. Par quoi commence-t-on ? »

o0o

Harry étouffa un bâillement et s'assit à la table du petit-déjeuner. Il n'aurait pas dit non à un jour de week-end en plus... Il regarda d'un œil vague une chouette aux plumes brunes entrer par la fenêtre ouverte et se poser sur la table de la cuisine. Il prit la lettre qui lui était tendue, caressa un peu le plumage de l'oiseau avant que celui-ci ne prenne de nouveau son envol.

Perplexe, il regarda le cachet de la lettre et fut surpris de voir l'écusson de la maison de retraite. De plus en plus intrigué, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et commença sa lecture. Au fur et à mesure, un sourire de plus en plus grand s'étira sur ses lèvres.

_Monsieur Potter,_

_ C'est avec mes plus sincères excuses et à ma grande honte que je me dois de vous informer des évènements qui ont pris place ce mois-ci dans ma modeste institution. _

_ Monsieur Dumbledore, dont vous vous êtes porté responsable, et monsieur Gellert Grindelwald, dont vous avez sans doute entendu parler, ont pris la fuite dans la nuit d'hier, en emportant non seulement leurs effets personnels mais également quelques ouvrages très rares provenant de ma propre réserve. De plus ils ont causé un grand nombre de dommages au sein de mon établissement, dommages tant matériels qu'humains j'en ai peur, certains de mes pensionnaires s'étant déclarés indignés de la tournure qu'ont pris les choses._

_ Tout d'abord, il appert que malgré les précautions prises, il a été impossible d'empêcher monsieur Dumbledore d'entrer en possession de sa baguette, ce qui va à l'encontre de la politique très stricte que nous appliquons à ce sujet dans ma maison. Quoi que nous fassions, le baguette semblait revenir comme d'elle-même à son propriétaire, ce qui a été à l'origine de nombre de dégâts._

_ Dans le désordre, messieurs Dumbledore et Grindelwald ont transformé le contenu de la bibliothèque de la salle commune en livres de nature obscène ; ont organisé une partie d'échec sorciers grandeur nature qui a dégénéré en bataille rangée au cours de laquelle ont disparu de précieuses tapisseries du XVème siècle ; ont fait en sorte que les elfes de maisons ne servent que des bonbons à tous les repas pendant deux jours ; ont enduits d'un produit extrêmement glissant tous les escaliers du bâtiment ; ont interverti les effets personnels de tous nos pensionnaires, ce qui a conduit à des situations gênantes et très désagréables ; sont entrés à plusieurs reprises et ce malgré tous les moyens de sécurité mis en place, dans mon bureau en me laissant à chaque fois un rapport circonstancié des failles de mon système de protection ; ont transformé en marais toute une partie de la pelouse sans l'indiquer, ce qui a failli causer des accidents graves. Et ils se sont particulièrement acharnés sur madame Ombrage, une femme des plus charmantes qui n'avait rien demandé, qui a vu disparaître ses effets personnels peu à peu pour les voir réapparaître dans le sus-dit marais._

_ Plus important encore, ils ont tenté hier de pousser nos plus vieux pensionnaires à fomenter une sorte de révolution. Ceux-ci ont passé toute l'après-midi à crier et à courir dans les couloirs comme des enfants, et ont mis sans dessus dessous la plupart des salles. Pendant ce temps-là, les deux instigateurs se sont rendus dans mon bureau pour y dérober des manuscrits de valeur et ont profité de l'agitation générale pour fuir avec leur butin._

_ Ma maison est une institution honnête et paisible, je ne peux me permettre ce genre de publicité monsieur Potter. D'autant que les documents disparus avaient pour moi une grande importance. Je vous serais reconnaissante d'essayer de les retrouver ainsi que ces messieurs, si ce n'est grâce à votre statut d'auror, ne serait-ce que par intégrité._

_ Je compte également sur un dédommagement total des pertes occasionnées puisque nous n'avons pas pu retrouver les papiers de l'entrée de monsieur Grindelwald, et donc ne pouvons retrouver ses tuteurs légaux._

_ Dans l'attente de votre réponse et en comptant sur votre compréhension, je vous adresse, monsieur, mes plus sincères salutations._

_ Mrs. Jane Donovan_

_ Directrice de la maison des « Toujours verts »_

Harry ne retenait désormais plus son rire. Il savait bien qu'un grand sorcier comme Dumbledore ne pouvait pas perdre la tête ! Ça le rassurait presque de voir ça. Il secoua la tête en riant, et rangea la lettre avant de la poser sur le buffet.

Il ne retrouverait jamais les vieux amis. Ils avaient dû s'organiser bien avant d'arriver à la maison de retraite. En plus, le fait que la directrice lui demande de les retrouver lui-même indiquait que les livres dérobés ne devait pas parler de cuisine... En même temps, il voyait mal Grindelwald se donner autant de mal pour dérober autre chose que de précieux ouvrages de magie noire. Il n'allait pas se casser la tête pour les retrouver, elle devrait faire le travail elle-même.

Il ricana de nouveau en pensant à Ombrage. Il ignorait totalement qu'elle fut entrée dans une maison de retraite, il pensait qu'elle finirait ses jours à Ste-Mangouste. En tout cas, Dumbledore avait dû bien s'amuser. Il pouvait presque voir les yeux bleus pétiller derrière les lunettes en demi-lune.

Il s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller s'habiller lorsqu'un nouvel oiseau se posa sur la table, un oiseau qu'il connaissait bien cette fois. Fumseck lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt et lui tendit un petit rouleau de parchemin qui était accroché à sa patte. Harry le prit et laissa le phoenix finir son thé. Si même l'oiseau de Dumbledore avait des habitudes alimentaires étranges...

_Mon garçon,_

_ Je suis désolé de vous avoir mis dans une telle situation, mais Gellert avait quelques documents à récupérer dans le bureau de la directrice, mieux gardé encore que la prison d'Azkaban. Qui l'eut cru ? Quant à moi, j'ai toujours rêvé de voir à quoi ressemblait une maison de retraite, et je dois avouer que, mes jeunes années ayant été studieuses, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de m'amuser... La vue des jumeaux Weasley à Poudlard m'a donné quelques idées - fabuleux ce faux marais n'est-ce pas ? - et j'ai décidé de les mettre en pratique._

_ J'espère ne pas vous avoir causé trop de souci, Fumseck est muni de la clé d'un coffre à Gringotts où devrait se trouver de quoi rembourser Mrs. Donovan, c'est le moins que je puisse faire._

_ Je suis sûr que nos routes se croiseront à nouveau cher Harry, avec toute mon affection,_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

_ PS : N'y comptez pas trop. Je persiste à dire que vous n'êtes qu'un petit imbécile. Comment avez-vous pu croire qu'Albus était fou et ne pas me reconnaître ? Franchement, je ne vois pas comment vous avez fait pour défaire le deuxième mage noir le plus puissant qu'ait connu l'Europe... GG_

_ PPS : Il est un peu jaloux, ne faites pas attention mon garçon. AD_

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, récupéra la clé accrochée à l'autre patte de Fumseck et laissa l'oiseau s'envoler. Il le regarda s'éloigner, puis prêta attention au numéro du coffre. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se mette à rire de manière incontrôlable, s'attirant un regard surpris de Ginny qui venait de se lever.

Coffre sept cent treize. Dans les moindres détails, vraiment.

* * *

Voilà ! Un Dumbledore et un Grindelwald taquins ! ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu...

À demain !


End file.
